Blood Stained
by iponydoodoo9
Summary: Rose Hathaway ran away from saint vladimir's academy 2 years ago to become a hunter of the night. But when a dangerous strigoi is out for revenge and the guardian's have found their traces, can she escape either? How does she cope when she is thrown back into her old life? Follow her adventures of love, death, tragedy and difficult choices... full summary inside! RxD
1. Chapter 1

**Second fanfic yayy! thank you so much to everyone who has clicked into this. it will take me a short while to get back into the swing of things so please bare with and i hope you all enjoy :-D**

**Full summary:**

**Rosemarie Hathaway ran away from St Vladimirs Academy two years ago and joined the hunters of the night. But when she is cornered between an ancient strigoi out for her blood and the guardians she fears have found their traces, can she escape again? How can she cope when she is thrown back into her old life with life-changing decisions and tragedy to face. Can she always keep hidden? Or will the weight of everything she no longer knows how to deal with break down her walls. Join Rose in her journey's of heartache, death, love and fatal decisions. RxD Dimitri and Rose POV.**

**i really wasn't too sure about this chapter, better is definitely yet to come, but i had to set the scene somehow. Rose is slightly different to how we all know her but i hope you come to love her as much as before. there are only slight changes!**

My stake was a flash of metal as it embedded itself in the heart of the red-rim eyed monster that stood before me. A blood-curdling screech sounded from the creatures before his eyes rolled back and he became a lifeless corpse at my feet. Ninth one dead on this raid at my hands. But now was not the time to feel remorse. My heart pummelled as adrenalin coursed through my veins, causing my eyes to twitch, searching for the next enemy to take on. Sweat collected at my brow, occasionally trickling into my eyelid but I ignored the damp, blinking the blurriness rapidly away. Shadows before me shifted briefly but I recognised the movements of my group members instantly – feel them pressing their bodies closer together to scan the location for any remaining 'victims'. I wouldn't really call them victim's because of their character traits but we were there to kill them after all, and we were succeeding. After a quick sweep of the remaining, dark and dank rooms clouded with suffocating dust, the order to move out was spoken and everyone left in the house jogged swiftly to the front and retreated in a closely packed cluster. I trailed at the back of our group, constantly looking over my shoulder to check for any tails. The fresh air slid soothingly into my airways, clearing the dirty air I had been inhaling in the grungy mansion. My multiple aches and pains muddled and mingled in the back of my mind but the adrenalin rush quieted them which I was grateful for. After suffering many hits in my many fights, it was completely unavoidable, even at my skill level. However, I knew I had suffered no broken bones or lasting injuries and neither did any of my other team members who jogged along in the same manner as mine. Nine, ten… eleven. Everyone here.

As the mansion became a little speck on the horizon, some of our group started branching off until five of us were left – my team. In the last beams of sunlight that stretched across the fields we moved through, we exchanged pleased smiles and a couple of us giggled. I grinned at my closest friends that were scattered in the group – grateful we had all made it out – but kept my mind alert for any other threats, we weren't out yet. Thankfully, there was just enough sunlight to reach the house we shared before dark fell and our chances of being attacked increased tenfold. Sprinting through the silent streets swirled a pit of excitement in my stomach; we seemed invincible. Maybe we were, together at least. As the house popped into view, a lump formed in my throat, increasingly constricting as we got closer, faster.

Clumsily, we filed into the small, stone house and I did a quick sweep of the driveway before sliding the door closed and hearing the satisfying click of the lock. The knot in my throat which had threatened to suffocate me disappeared and as soon as my body realised I was now safe, all tension left my muscles and I collapsed exhausted and unceremoniously on the couch in the entrance room where most of my team had already perched.

Before you leave for a raid, one of the loudest thoughts you will think is if you will come back alive; and small things like, will I eat pizza again, or will I sit on my favourite seat. I was drinking in the feeling of sitting on this couch again, looking around the house again, processing that I was still alive, even if there wasn't much chance of a different outcome. One thing we all learn is that anything can happen and all we can do is expect the unexpected. Death is usually unexpected. Even if there is a high risk of it, your mind has a way of persuading yourself that you are untouchable and can handle everything. I had been the bystander of many deaths in the last year, luckily none of anyone I knew particularly well. Our team is one of the only ones in England that hadn't suffered any fatalities in a whole year, practically unheard of, and we intended to keep it that way.

A finger poking my side harshly, making me jump and reel around to stare at the guilty one who interrupted my daydreaming. My eyes fell on a grinning face which watched my playfully. Jet-black hair clung to the teenager's forehead, coated in clammy sweat that made his eyelashes glisten around dark brown eyes. He had noticed my jolt of surprise and I could almost see his mind spinning up a handful of quips to tease me, but he decided against saying one. "Good raid eh Rose. I think we got them." He winked at me teasingly before continuing, "How many kills did you fit in? I think I did pretty good personally with a rather grand total of six." He brought his hand up in front of his face and flicked a piece of imaginary dirt off his nails in an annoying show of boastfulness, but two could play that game. "Aww, only six? I was expecting better, I mean at least to match my total of nine." I wheezed, still out of breath from our run back, while staring him down. He smiled back in a 'devil may care' attitude but I knew he was disappointed. All my team members knew I was the superior fighter and would always get the highest number of kills, but Jace constantly tried to surpass me and prove himself. I admit, he is a good fighter, but his attitude is far too cocky and carefree. That one person you just felt like screaming at "no one cares" – but I refrained. Tara did it well enough.

Tara was sat opposite us on a recliner, sipping from her water bottle with her eyes closed. Allowing her body the rest it needed. If I called anyone a best friend, it was her. She was always the first to crack a joke and lift team spirits although she was our newest member but she was also caring and understanding. Extremely compassionate and putting everyone before herself. Her grey/blonde hair was tucked up in a bun with a few loose strands winding their way down the front of her shoulders.

The other members of our team were Elizabeth and Tyler. Elizabeth was also blonde and petite like Tara, but she was a quiet, observant person – the oldest one of our group at 21. It shocked many other hunters that we were all so young; but all of us had grown up young, trained fast and hard, and usually without other options. Well, sometimes I highly doubted Jace's maturity.

Tyler was only a year younger than Elizabeth, his sister. He had the same blonde curls as Beth but instead of her hazel eyes, he had sparkling green orbs that made girls everywhere fall head over heels. None of us dated though, we were all like brothers and sisters and we were too dedicated to our dangerous lifestyles to spare time and options for a partner. However, I still amused myself with flirting because that part of me was too large to suppress. What can I say? It's in my nature.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway (really just Rose), I am seventeen years old and have been a part of this team for one year. A year before that, I lived in a small apartment with just enough to get by and before that, I lived and learnt at Saint Vladimir's academy. A secluded school in Montana for moroi and dhampirs to study their specialities and learn how to survive in politics (in the moroi's case) or in a fight with strigoi (in the dhampirs case).

Moroi are the good vampires. Yes, they drink blood but they don't kill when they feed. No, they don't sparkle in the sun although it does irritate and weaken them. Each one specialises in either earth, water, air or fire and they are based around twelve royal families, Tatiana Ivashkov being their queen bee. They are all easily recognizable with a pale, tall and skinny figure unlike us dhampirs.

We are the protectors, guardians – well, most of us. We train to protect the moroi wherever they go from the strigoi with our lives. _They come first_ – the motto I used to live by. We had to keep the moroi alive because that is the only way for our race to survive. We are half moroi, and half human – infertile to each other so we can only be produced by a dhampir and moroi, or moroi and human (which definitely doesn't happen anymore).

Now, I'm part of the hunters. We are composed of multiple groups of dhampirs who have left the lifestyle of being a guardian and are now actively seeking strigoi (in secret). In my opinion, we are helping the moroi better than the guardians are. We are better trained and are gradually ridding the world of more strigoi, yet it is impossible to ever be rid of them completely.

Strigoi are the blood-sucking monsters who kill their victim's and are as cold as ice – literally and figuratively. There are only two ways to become strigoi: kill a victim during feeding (for moroi), or be drained of blood by a strigoi and then fed strigoi blood. Most of the time, the transformation is forced. Once a strigoi, you are burnt by sunlight, have red-rimmed eyes and are turned extremely pale… but hey, you become immortal. That's why some see it as a viable option, or way out. One of my old teachers had apparently seen it as a reasonable choice of escape. I have no clue whether she is still out there or not. There are only three ways of killing those evil, undead monsters; and that is burning them with fire, beheading them or staking them through the heart with an enchanted silver stake infused with all the elements. Lets just say, the average amount of kills a guardian makes is about six, for us hunters – about 50. I was up to 59, unheard of at my age and experience. My teammates weren't far behind but not exactly close either. Unlike the guardians, we made to many kills to have molnija marks tattooed on our necks for every one. Instead, we had our own accounts on the alchemist's systems who protect our identity from guardians.

Alchemist are a special group of human who know about us. Although they despise vampires and everything to do with them, they work with us to keep us hidden from other humans. They also help with dissolving strigoi bodies once they have been killed which is better than we leaving them to disintegrate in the sunlight are.

No one knows the real reason I left St Vlads, but there are things I'd rather leave in the past. I have been trying for a year to forget, but it still haunts me. Maybe one day the memories will fade, but I can still feel the grief like it was yesterday. It prickles in the back of my mind, occasionally sending electric jolts through my dreams, reminding me of the pain. It changed me in a way I can't shrug off. The reason I grew up young and learnt to fend for myself. Like a shadow. And I couldn't even count the list of regrets I had which followed.

"So Rose, now that that nest is taken care of, what are we going to be doing now?" Beth questioned without lifting her eyes from her plate whilst pushing her food around with the tips of her fork. When I didn't answer immediately, she took a small bite of the vegetable stew and flickered her eyes up to meet mine. She was right; it was a big nest, one of the biggest we had targeted. That is why we had sourced extra help from other hunter gangs. We hadn't really planned past that raid, unsure if we would have any casualties or fatalities – which we hadn't. That left us with two options: find another large nest (which involved cornering and 'torturing' strigoi for information), or going on daily patrols, finding small groups of strigoi to kill off. Most professions would allow some time off after such a big event but there wasn't that chance for hunters. Not only did we create many enemies in the strigoi world, we lived for the lifestyle. It is generally all we know – for the same reason as no dating.

The decision had naturally fallen on my shoulders. I may be one of the newest members, but I had learnt quickly and was very well known throughout hunters and strigoi worldwide. In our group, we are all equal but I had risen very quickly to a slightly more commanding position. Every plan was checked with me before being put in action, and I was usually the one to come up with the plans anyway. I took the job very seriously; if it took no sleep for days, then tough. And everyone respected me for it. It gave me a satisfying swell of pride, and I knew it was my job to protect everyone now, I can't let them down.

"I think we should maybe just go safe for a little while. After such a big and successful raid, high up strigoi might want to take us out. It would be safest to disappear for a little bit and do some small pickings like other small teams. But maybe only for two weeks to a month at absolute most, we are on a role and it would be nice to do a few more big raids before the end of the year." I was known for my thirst for raids. I didn't like going long without one, perhaps because of some small adrenalin junkie part of me, but mostly because I liked pushing myself. However, if I wasn't careful, it might get a little obsessive. The rest of my group had very similar opinions, even if they are for different reasons. I was lucky for that, our team was very well matched which set an understanding between us. We knew all of each other's moves and thought alike more often than not. That is what made us nearly indestructible.

Murmurs of agreement sounded quietly over our dinner table through the mouthfuls of food we guzzled down, that settled it. I turned my attention back to the food before me, a higher pile of chicken and stew than the rest. And I could guarantee my plate would be the first one empty with an appetite like mine. The minutes that next past were silent, but not an awkward one. It was a familiar one, all of us were so absorbed with our meal that we didn't usually spare much time for chat. We catch up with that after dinner when we all migrate to either the living room or our bedrooms. Like a little family as I like to see it.

Once I had finished my own meal, I politely sat quietly while the others sifted through their meals. Our job had made us very sensible and respectful, well not Jace but the rest of us. We all pitched in with chores and followed the same ground rules a normal family would. One being to wait at the table until everyone had finished. It didn't bother me, unlike Jace and Tyler who spent the time whining and complaining. I used it as extra time to lose myself in thought. Normally to reflect, but occasionally I would have small flashes back to my old life. They left me with a black hole in my heart – desperate to know how my loved ones were faring without me. Not people like my parents who I barely knew, but people like Lissa, Mason, Alberta. Although at first, they had tried desperately to contact me – I had refused to respond. My decision to leave was for the best but it was painful leaving them behind, the only way to make it easier was to never look back… and I never did. This was my family now, my life. But the flashes still came when I let my guard down. The moments of laughter I had shared, being able to act my age and live carefree, making the most of my life before needing to take responsibility as a guardian. I wasn't going to get that life back, even if I wanted to. Sometimes I did, but more often than not, I didn't. I had built my life here, earned a reputation, worked hard to fit in and excel. I wasn't going to throw it away.

Tara was the next to complete her meal. She rubbed her hands slowly together and looked around the table briefly before setting her chin on her hands. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she giggled slightly – a soft sound which would stop any baby from crying. "I heard on the grape vine that a couple of guardians got married and left the 'vampire' world. I wonder if any groups will claim them. I hadn't heard their names but they guarded royals so must have had a reasonable reputation." Her words snagged my attention instantly. Guardians dating was shunned by fellow dhampirs and moroi so them actually marrying was nearly unprecedented. Nearly. I had been taught at St Vlads that it was discouraged and put moroi life in danger – something we were taught took priority from a very early age. Naturally, moroi disagreed with it more than dhampirs (seeing since we are unimportant to most of them) but it was still frowned upon by all. However, I found the taboo left a sour taste. Love was love, and I had had my fair amount of love tragedy for a while, but I believed that if you had found your soul mate – so be it. It is no one else's business.

Yet I still stayed silent, waiting for the other's reactions, unsure of what they would think. Tara was looking at me expectantly but it was Tyler who spoke. "Good for them." He mumbled whilst wiping the sides of his mouth with tissue, staring down at his now empty plate. It wasn't the response Tara wanted; she wanted to see if anyone would be interested in including them into our team. No matter how curious I was to find out more about this couple, and also get some intel into the current guardian's structure; logically – it was unnecessary. Our team was doing very well anyway and it would be distracting to teach two new people the ropes from scratch. "I swear that hasn't happened since, like, 1998." Beth stated, looking around for confirmation. Jace nodded in agreement, "and their love story was tragic, one dead and one shunned now I think. I pity those guardians, what were they thinking." Jace's narrow-mindedness made my skin prickle. He had no right to question their decisions when he doesn't know their situation. It affected me more than most since popular judgement was a contributing factor to my leave of St Vlads, however childish it may sound. My fists clenched beneath the table but thankfully, no one noticed my sudden change in demeanour. Jace just shook his head which was angled back down to his plate. How satisfying it would be to wipe that smirk of his face. "Jace, uncalled for," Beth chastised but he didn't even look up.

Tyler broke the tension by injecting a bit of lightness into the conversation, "Hey Rosie, you're looking a bit tense," he smiled innocently at me.  
>"She is always tense after a raid, what do you expect?" Tara joked back and I just smiled up at them. Jace finished his meal at that moment and slapped his hands together before standing and looking around the table, announcing his move to the living room. He strode nonchalantly out of the room with Tara and Tyler behind him. I didn't particularly feel like sitting and chatting with the others, especially after a raid.<p>

Although it didn't disturb the others so much, I disliked the fact that my hands were so bloodied – even if it was just strigoi. All of them had been people beforehand, and most had been changed unwillingly. It just left a bad taste that thankfully didn't take long for me to shake.

"I'm going to train. You know, beat the crap out of some poor dummy," I muttered to Beth who was still stood unmoving behind her chair. Before I could head to our basement gym, she grabbed my arm and smiled half-heartedly at me. "I will be going for a walk if anyone needs me." She winked before releasing my arm but the brightness of her face didn't travel to her eyes, something was bothering her but it wasn't my place to question. Nor did I feel like hearing the problems of others when I had my own. I wasn't always so 'weighted' but raids took their toll for a day or two. After that, I'll be my usual self enough to ask Beth what's up.

Let's just say the dummy took a beating this evening. Even when I was red-faced and panting, I didn't stop. I took all my bunged up thoughts out on the dummy and I felt a hundred times better afterwards. Like a cloud had lifted and my normal wittiness was back in place. Smiling, I wiped my damp face with the towel and sat until my breathing resumed to normal and my face lost it's redness, returning to it's usual, olive complexion.

I started making my way out of the room when Beth burst in, gasping from running. Her eyes were like saucers, frantically darting around my form. She looked as if she had been sprinting and I felt a stone sink in my stomach. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. "Rose, you have to see this, quickly," Beth gasped between pants, putting a hand on her side to sooth a cramp. "Woah, calm down, what do I need to see?" I hushed, trying to steady Beth who looked like her legs were about to give way. But I needed to know what was wrong. If it put lives in danger, it was my job to take care of it quickly. And by the looks of how urgent Beth seemed, it was the only proper explanation. After she had gulped a few more mouthfuls of air, she spluttered out the information I needed. "Guardians. Around the corner of the Infant school." _Guardians?_ The word sent a shiver down my spine. Made me recoil like I had been punched in the stomach. I stared at Beth with absent eyes before recovering and shoving past her, scrambling out of the house – only pausing to grab my jacket and pull on my boots – and settling into a jogging rhythm towards the school.

_Guardians?_ What on earth were guardians doing here? We hadn't had a guardian come since early last year, let alone guardian_s_. The paranoia of them finding me crept up on my mind menacingly, but I shoved it away. They couldn't. I had hidden myself to well. What if they were looking for dhampirs? Had there been an attack? Or was there a new strigoi killing lots of humans? No, we would have known first. Had the alchemists finally decided to tip them off about the hunters? They wouldn't, would they? In all honesty, they would be too scared of us to. The thoughts and feelings which zoomed and rebounded around my skull made me sick to the stomach, a small throbbing beat behind my forehead and my breathing was rapid and startled – although I was only maintaining a silent jog, careful not to alert anyone of my presence. My hands started getting slick with sweat as they massaged themselves into fists, absentmindedly tracing the edges of my two stakes in the flaps of my jacket. I had to consciously stop myself from making horrid situations up, admitting that it would do no use until I found what they were after. They had to be after something.

It was still early evening, the sky was arranged in a beautiful array of deep colours and the last beams of sun still washed over the landscape, but there was a cooling autumn chill. I gulped the icy air, trying to allow it to sooth my nerves and anticipation, but it couldn't mask my fear. Nothing could. Guardians here only meant something was wrong, something bad. But I was also fearful of discovery. If they are here and on to me, they can easily find me. If they are here, they would be definite about that, they aren't stupid. Although I'm sure I could take some out if they tried to raise a finger to me, I could fight, but not forever. And if that was the outcome, I would be sent back to St Vlads. Thrown back into my old life. The most daunting prospect. I had made a life here, found a family; I was contempt and had worked hard. I never want to go back to that school, no matter how much a part of me still yearns for it. I despised the teen structure it's body revolved around. I had set my reputation here, but there? Rumours, gossiping, classes. I had grown from that, unused to handling it anymore, and it was for the best.

But there is still a chance they are not here to look for me, thank god.

Or so I tried to convince myself. It is all paranoia. What were the chances of them being here for me? Next to none. And what were the chances of them catching me, even if they are? Smaller. My heart rate slowly started to relax as I convinced myself none of that would happen. This was just a small blip to be taken care of quickly. Hey, it might even just be a couple of guardians on vacation. However, as I neared the location, that theory blew out of the window. There weren't just a few guardians, they were loads. A whole swarm of them. Blacked out SUV's lined the streets leading up to the school but I didn't actually see any people until I pressed myself to the wall with my head peering round the corner.

I barely concealed my gasp when I peered round; they were everywhere. Cladded in their black uniform and all. Some held clipboards, which they scribbled on furiously; some were huddled in small groups, muttering urgently; a couple were standing back, taking multiple photographs; and a few were staring at the back wall to the school. There were about 30, maybe more, dotted around the parking lot, all doing different jobs. What caught my attention next was something I was completely unprepared for. As my eyes zipped between the huddled figures, a splash of crimson red caught in the corner. Blood was covering the wall in a familiar pattern: writing. The centre of attention was a message written in blood. This had just turned far more severe than I first thought (which had been pretty severe). I craned my neck to take a better look at the writing and attempt to decipher the message, blinking occasionally to see if it would click in to focus.

'Rose Hath If you play with fire  
>you're going to get burned.<br>I shall enjoy watching the light leave your pretty eyes.  
>N'<p>

I clutched at my chest which hammered against the wall I clung to. My heart was in my throat as I stared at the wall; unable to process the words scrawled in front of me.

'N'. I knew instantly who it referred to, and I didn't like the person who came to mind at all. Not many things would scare me or send me running for my life but this – I might as well dig my own grave right now. Nathan. A scream rose steadily up my throat but I swallowed it down. Disgust and fear filled me, causing myself to jerk from the message and look anywhere else but it. My legs began to shake violently but I took a wobbly breath, releasing some tension in my muscles and steadying myself. I was in a swarm of guardians; I couldn't let my watch down. When I took my surroundings in next, it felt like I had never seen them before. I quickly committed it all to memory – unable to stay any longer, but there was one thing that caught my eye. More like person. Directly in front of me was a tall, male guardian who towered above the others. Giving out rapid, hushed orders to the people who scurried around him. He must have been about 6ft6/7 with shoulder length, dark hair and a duster which covered most of his uniform. As I listened carefully, I picked up a strong, commanding, Russian accent. I watched the man's action curiously, trying to drag my eyes away but something was stopping me. When he turned to my direction, I barely noticed he was staring right at me, wide eyed. His eyes caught mine and my breath hitched, he had such gorgeous, chocolate eyes.

Suddenly, I came back to myself and I was shocked to still be standing there. The guardian was staring at me, and I was still standing here. No doubt he would tell his colleagues I was here in under a second but my legs felt like lead. What also shocked me was that he was watching me with the same, surprised expression. Wondering why he wasn't telling anyone I was here yet. There was recognition loud and clear in his eyes and I knew he knew who I was. That one thought was what finally made me spin round and take off in a sprint, carefully keeping to the shadows cast by the school.

As I ran, I replayed everything I had just learnt. Nathan was the most ancient and powerful strigoi to this day, a grand 589 years old, and anyone he is after is as good as dead. On a raid, about two months ago, we had ambushed an extremely large strigoi nest. What we hadn't known was that it was Nathan's base, we had bucketful's of luck when he wasn't there at the time and just managed to get out. But on the way out, I had killed a 300 year old, female strigoi named Raven. She just so happened to be Nathan's lover. I had hoped Nathan would never find out it was me, or anyone from my team, but apparently, he had. You couldn't escape Nathan, that was a fact.

But you could try. As I raced home, I started the process of spinning my plan of escape. I had to get out of here. Probably move to a different country. But would the team come with me? And could I put them in that much danger? No. I couldn't put them in danger, although Jace would be good bait maybe. But what country? We had one safe house in Florida which would be an ideal hide out, then again I knew nothing about the area. Yet, I knew nothing about any area, except this one.

Running back, I listened to my shoes slapping the ground, taking in and letting out a breath every four steps, calming my body until it jogged normally. I couldn't work myself up into a state. By the time I arrived back, I could walk normally without shaking or clutching at my head. I could also think clearer which was a relief – but it also allowed the situation to hit me harder. I refused to think that I might_ die_, but I probably wont get out of it. For now, I had to think of not dying, like I always do.

When I entered the small house, everyone's eyes were on me, unsettling me again. My encounter had left a clump of fear knotted in my chest and instinct told me to curl up like a cornered animal. But I hardened my face and strode across the room towards the kitchen – unsure where else to go, anywhere to take their eyes off me. That was the plan until Tara called my name causing me to halt and spin, glaring at her. She pressed her back into the chair but still looked me in the eye which was commendable. "Rose, what were the guardians doing here?" So Beth had told them, of course she had. Otherwise they wouldn't be staring at me. No reason why she shouldn't have, in fact it was good it wasn't all left on me.

"There was a message on the school wall written in blood." I was about to say what it said but the words stuck in my throat, as if putting it off would make it untrue. I was scared of the words, actually scared. Like they were some sort of magic inscription or spell to seal a doomed fate. Just as I turned round again she blurted, "What did it say?" Someone had to ask, but again, they had a right to know. And I did have to tell them, definitely sooner rather than later. I fumbled for the words, opening and closing my mouth several times before speaking. It was like doing something on impulse and when I did speak, my voice was grave and small, something I didn't like to be. "Rose Hathaway… If you play with fire, you're going to get burned. I shall enjoy watching the light leave your pretty eyes." My eyes were abruptly washed over with the familiar feeling I hadn't felt since I was nine. The lids quivered and watered but I blinked rapidly, clearing the tears before they could fall. Now I had said it, there was a finality. And it was like a stab to my throat. I had to get away.

There was a collective gasp, which Tara silenced with some hand gestures. "Who was it from? I mean you can escape anyone." I shook my head sadly; I could try, but maybe not. No, I will get out of this, I wont give up. "Nathan." I whispered, frightened of the name, wishing it wasn't a word in my vocabulary. Jace threw his hands up the moment the words left my lips and cried incredulously, "well you are as good as dead. Have fun." Tyler kicked him harshly and scolded him, but Jace could be right. My time was running out and I had to act fast if ever.

"I'm getting out of here, preferably out of the country, can someone help me organise that?" I stated with determination. Tara stood quickly with hurt in her eyes which I didn't expect. "You don't think we are leaving you. No way, we are coming!" she screeched, her face reddening.  
>"Ohh no we aren't!" Jace yelled back at her earning another kick. It warmed my heart that these people were so willing to give their lives to protect mine, but I couldn't allow it. I had taken the role as their commander for the past few months and they were my responsibility, I was going to do everything I could to keep them safe. Even if that meant leading Nathan away from them. "Jace is right; you guys are not coming with me. I will not allow you to risk your lives for me. I'll be fine." I snapped harshly.<p>

As the seconds afterwards ticked by, I stared down at my friends – daring them to contradict me. None of them did, although it was clear a couple were biting their tongues. "Right, can someone find me a place on the first flight to Florida. I'm going to stay in our safe house until this blows down. I can't have any contact with you for a month. After that, use disposable phones to call me and get rid of them afterwards. Watch Nathan closely and if he starts making aggressive plans or moves towards you, join me asap." Some people might say it was extreme, but even if strigoi were undead bloodsuckers, they weren't dumb. I wasn't taking any chances. Nathan would have a large crew of strigoi and humans at his side who would instantly try to track me; by the sounds of it, Nathan wasn't going to take no for an answer. At that, I left the room, travelling upstairs to pack a small hand luggage bag with all the essentials. Spare change of clothes, emergency fake ID, toiletries, underwear, laptop and money. I concentrated as much as I could on getting packed so as to take my mind off the reason I was packing. I was being cornered with guardians on one side of me, and Nathan on the other, whats not to be scared about. And like I had trained the others, I had to consider the worst possible outcome, death. But I had to fight for the best possible outcome, safe escape. If I'm lucky, Nathan doesn't know exactly where I am yet so that gives me slightly higher chances.

As I scurried from my room, I collided head first with a flustered Tyler who was clearly heading to my room. He took a second to compose himself before turning to walk beside me towards the living room. "Ok, I have a flight for you to Sebastian tomorrow morning and then you can either walk or rent a car to the safe house just off the coast near Micco. Here are the keys and there is a taxi meeting you on the high street to take you to Stansted, all paid for." He tossed me the keys and veered off to grab a plastic folder. "Here is everything you need, just go through it on the flight. Tickets, money, numbers, maps, statistics, everything. Just had them printed off." I nodded as he spoke, flicking through the papers until we entered the living room. We were lucky enough to have all these emergency files and have connections for updated information and quick flight bookings. That's one thing I'm not looking forward to, a 21 hour flight. I was usually too 'energetic' for flights; sleep deprivation beforehand sometimes helped but that was about it. Lucky for me, I was very tired after the raid.

Tara was the first to bombard me with a bone-crushing hug. I let my bag clatter to the floor and returned the hug in the same way. "Don't worry Tara, when everything calms down, I'll be back. You can't get rid of me that easily." I laughed softly but no one bought it, there was still a chance I wouldn't see these people again. I owed so much to them, they had taken me in from nothing and built me up, made me someone. My life was down to them; and for everything, I was going to fight for them. Make them proud. "Hey, Nathan may be a big bad killer, but he can't beat my awesomeness." I gestured down my body with one hand whilst the other still encircled Tara who clung to me. I would be lying if I said I didn't know I had a great body, because it's true. I had curves in all the right places and a figure guys normally drooled over, and I knew how to flaunt it.

When it became evident that Tara wasn't going to let go of me easily, Beth joined the hug with crushing force, nearly making us tumble to the floor. I chuckled softly at the unrivalled displays of affection but I couldn't help thinking how it would have felt under normal circumstances. Not like walking into the face of death wasn't a normal circumstance for me, but maybe others…

Tyler shook his head in exasperation, watching us girls have our moment. After they reluctantly detached themselves from me, I strode to him, wrapping my arms around him whilst he encircled my waist, and kissed the top of my head lightly. Like a true big brother. I knew he never wanted to let go, he had a fierce protectiveness in his nature and I could feel his reluctance to not joining me. In fact, I'm not that convinced he wont come sneaking after me once I've left. I had to say something that would make him stay. "Ty, you have to stay here and protect everyone here. You know I can look after myself. And there is more use of you here. I'll keep in contact and we will be seeing each other again quicker than you know it," I muttered into his shirt with my eyes clenched shut. Only then did I notice the little damp spot on his shirt from where my silent tears had gathered. It was so hard for me to leave these people, harder than it was to leave the academy. I felt I couldn't trust anyone to keep them fully safe apart from myself but Tyler was as close as. "Since when did you become the voice of reason Rosemarie?" he chuckled.  
>"Since I met you guys and had a family to protect." I stated, trying to hide the quiver in my voice. In truth, it was when I left the academy. The memory of why I became so mature shadowed my mind and crept forward slightly when he asked that question. I pulled back from the embrace before I lost any control on my reactions and smiled sadly at Tyler who returned in kind, brushing a stray piece of hair from my face.<p>

The last person in the room was Jace, but if he thought I was hugging him, he was definitely mistaken. Instead, I sent him a bored glare as he sat on the sofa with a neutral smile. At that, his face broadened into a grin and he stood – but didn't step towards me. "Jace, go chew on a piece of furniture or something," I stated before spinning and striding towards the door. Everyone in the room most likely thought it was to make a comical scene with Jace, which was partly the reason. The other part was that I didn't want to prolong my leaving any further. I didn't want to lose grasp on all emotion and burst in to tears, begging for them to take me back. Any longer and I wouldn't be able to leave. Jason whistled after me and replied, "love you too Rose." I smirked and did a small salute without looking back before calling, "you wish."

I didn't look back. If I did, I would see their sad faces following me wistfully. If I did, I would turn around and walk straight back. But no, I kept my head down and continued to put one foot in front of the other. Distancing myself quickly from the house that had been my home for a year, the people who had been the family I never had. I would have preferred to sprint to the waiting taxi, allowing the running to ease my mind. Yet I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Foolishly, it was night-time meaning strigoi could be lurking at any corner, Nathan would be able to find me easily. The best I can do is keep my head down and walk as quickly as my short legs will go.

To keep my mind off everything, I placed one hand on the handle of my main stake, forcing myself to become more alert for any signs of movement. But my thoughts were too jumbled to concentrate properly with the thumping of blood I could hear in my ears. As a result, my heart rate doubled and I went rigid, walking more robotically then inconspicuously. My legs felt like pieces of wood as I jumped at every little movement. I had to calm down and take control; I was in a too dangerous situation. I felt relief seeping into me as I neared the meeting point. Only one more alleyway to go.

Arms suddenly wrapped around me from behind, causing me to jump and lash out. So close, so close. I thrust my elbow backwards to try to catch my attackers face but he dodged with ease before tightening his grip around me until all struggles left me for terrified tremors. My breath came out harsh and ragged as I tried to assess the situation. There was no one else in sight but I'm not so sure about behind us. There is one male holding me, he is tall and very muscular. I had whipped out my stake automatically but it now lay two metres away from us and my second one wasn't in reach. The fact my attacker treated it as a threat points to him being a strigoi, paired with the unmistakeable stench of death that followed him – there was no question about it. He was fast too, an old strigoi. If this was Nathan, I was going to die. The thought made my tremors increase but I didn't fight back, not giving my attacker a reason to kill me instantly. A cold laugh filled the air behind me, sending shiver down my spine.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, what a surprise? Well that was easy. Not going to fight, huh? No, didn't think so." His voice was ice, making the air around us freeze, although it was only a cool autumn evening. That was all the confirmation I needed to know who my attacker was, and it wasn't good news. But I stayed quiet, waiting for a small lapse in his concentration when I could wriggle out. I don't think that break is going to come though.

"Wow, you smell so good. I always had a special appetite for dhampir blood. Don't get me wrong, there is a special sweetness to moroi but I like the slightly savage aftertaste to dhampir. And so easy to kill, you are, Rose. I expected more from the girl who killed my wife!" He angrily spat the last words like a vicious dog. But he revealed a weakness, he now underestimated me, although it would take only seconds for that to correct. I noted how my mind now reeled in defence mode, locking my emotions in a spill-tight box so they wouldn't get in the way of my fighting. I blocked out his words after that, and he seemed content to continue rambling. I didn't want to listen just in case he said something to play with my mind. Instead, I followed his body movements, pressures, responses and strengths. If I were being completely honest, I would say there was absolutely no hitch in his hold. But because I'm me, I continued in vain to search for one, coming up with nothing. The way he held me was possessive, making me feel like a useless rag-doll in an iron vice. There was no inch left for movement and he pulled at my hair making my head uncomfortably face upwards.

Then his head belted back in an air-shattering laugh. The opening took me by complete surprise but is seized it, elbowing him in the throat, pushing out of his arms and my rucksack's restraints in his moment of surprise. "Aha, not so easy then. Took you long enough!" he whistled, amused at my fighting stance as I sized him up, luckily he still saw me as dirt on his shoe. But I had made it apparent I was somewhat of a threat, a sneaky threat. And as we circled each other, waiting for someone to make the first move, he calculated my every step, searching for a pattern to tell him where I'd step before I step. I tried to mirror the same analysis with him, yet my mind reeled, not slowing down long enough to concentrate.

My watch lapsed briefly and Nathan pounced faster than a blink. I wasn't quick enough to move out of his way, allowing him to pin me securely on the ground. Disgust twisted in my stomach as he nuzzled my neck, a deathly smile creeping over his lips. I had just handed him the opportunity to pin me on a plate. I had to pull myself together, think Rose! My body bucked in an attempt to loosen his grip and in that short opening, I kneed him between the legs, making him grunt, and wriggled out of his grip. As I jumped away, I tugged my spare stake out of my pocket before Nathan and I started dancing around each other again. In the split moment I had been pinned, my thoughts had organised and I could now see straight and think clearly. This time, when Nathan attacked, I was ready.

He tried using the same tackle technique but I just managed to jump out of the way, feeling the air ruffle around me from his speed and force. He spun without a second spare and sent a flurry of punches and kicks my way, forcing me into a defensive position, somewhere I didn't want to be. He moved faster than any other strigoi I had fought with and I realised why they called him invincible. After years of survival, he had learnt how to protect his heart effectively. There wasn't a single moment where it was left in the open. Even though I was able to avoid most of the punches, he kept pushing me backwards until I could feel the presence of a wall behind me, cornering me. I had to get on attack. That thought was lost when a punch shot out and smashed into my nose, flinging me back against the wall. Pain erupted from the centre of my face as I frantically tried to blink the stars from my eyes. Nathan jumped forwards to trap me but in blind panic and distress, I swung out with my stake and by pure luck, slashed him across the check – making him jump back in surprise. He hissed at the sudden burn of enchanted silver on his check and I took the opportunity to fight through the throbbing and tackled him to the floor – trying to desperately pin him. By sheer luck, after minutes of rolling around on the floor fighting for advantage, I ended up on top – straddling him. His arms clamped tightly over his chest, leaving me no space to pierce his heart, so I stabbed at his face. Before the tip of my stake connected, he caught my wrist and catapulted me behind him effortlessly.

My back thumped painfully on the concrete and all air abandoned my body, leaving me spluttering and defenceless. Salty tears gathered under my eyelid as I coughed and choked in a desperate attempt to breathe again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nathan fly at me like a winged demon. With everything I had, I rolled out of his way, but I was exhausted. He quickly righted himself and grabbed my arm as I struggled to put my feet underneath me. He twisted it back agonisingly until I hear a sickening crack. I sounded a blood-curdling scream as stabbing pain washed up my arm. The most frightening sensation flooded through me as my arm went limp beside me and refused to move when I told it to. Nathan sneered at my face which was crumpled, waiting for the pain to clear enough to think again.

He strode towards me, each step filled with pride and malice, making a beeline for my neck. This was it, I had fought but I was going to die. I no longer had the power to fight back against Nathan. Each step he took caused another tremor to rack through me – awakening injuries that I had failed to notice earlier. I didn't want to die, I didn't want to die. I was so close. Images of my team's faces flashed in front of me, cursing at my weakness. My insides churned, I had promised myself never to be weak again. Films of the event that changed my life played around me. The instinct of fight which I had trained into myself suddenly took over and just as Nathan was close enough, I spun quicker than he was prepared for, stake in my working hand, and I stabbed it into his chest. A strangled sound emerged from Nathan's lips before his eyes rolled back and his lifeless body thumped to the floor. But all I could comprehend was the emotions which rooted me in place. The pain which told me to await the fatal blow. When I realised it wasn't coming I dared to look down at the body before me.

Nathan lay there, eyes rolled into the back of his head, stake protruding from the middle of his chest – stained with blood. But I instantly noticed the stake wasn't lined up correctly. I dropped to my knees, scrapping them on the gravel between the tears in my jeans. The stake was too centred, it wasn't deep enough. I grasped the hilt and yanked at it, trying to dislodge it from bone and muscle but unsuccessfully. I didn't have the strength. But in Nathan's stunned state, I had enough time to run. I rose slowly to my feet, swaying as a wave of dizziness spun my vision. I stumbled in an attempt to stay upright, but failed. My knee slammed back to the ground but I refuse to give up. Once again, I rose shakily and this time managed to stay up. Blindly, I stumbled forward until my vision cleared and then broke into a run, wincing as each of my injuries jarred. But if I didn't get out quickly, I would never get out. The least that could happen tonight was that I wouldn't come across any other strigoi, or maybe I wasn't that lucky.

Obviously, I can't take the taxi to the airport anymore; I think the driver would faint at the sight of me. Nor can I return to my team's home from the risk of leading Nathan there when he woke. I'm not stupid enough to believe I can go without hospital treatment and thankfully, there was a moroi run hospital close by. The best I can do at the moment is run to the main road and hitch a ride there, knowing it would be too dangerous to try and drive myself although I am fully capable of hotwiring a car.

Although my limbs screamed at me for rest and to stop – I couldn't. I forced myself to keep running as fast as my dragging legs carried me. Stars danced before me but I pushed through them and fought back the black that swirled in my peripheral vision. If I acknowledged the pain I was putting my body through, I would stop. Instead, I ignored it and pushed through it, refusing to let it overcome my mind. But I could feel myself slowing, sagging. A weight settled on my shoulders, always increasing, trying to push me into the void which threatened to swallow me. I couldn't let myself fall into that bliss void. Even though a sweet voice whispered in the back of my mind to give in, that a small sleep will help, I pushed through. I wasn't going to give in. I had just semi-defeated Nathan, I couldn't stop so close to the end. Otherwise that would be two times I had come close but fallen up short.

Nevertheless, even through my protests, my limbs faulted and my legs buckled beneath me, refusing to rise again. Tears sprang to my eyes, I wasn't going any further. I curled into a ball on the floor, praying my death would come quickly, that the bliss of unconsciousness would seize me quickly. But before it did, I took one last glance at my surroundings. I was in the middle of a deserted car park, thick trees lining the empty space. Well I definitely wont be hard for Nathan to find. Blood was pooling next to the spot my head lay and I numbly raised my arm to softly prod my nose. Blood was profusely dripping from it's tip and it stuck slightly to one side. The bastard had broken my nose. My hand dropped to the gravel that bit into my skin and scrapped at my clothing, opening the rips further.

Then a slight movement made my drooping eyes snap up. A figure stood amongst the treeline, watching me silently. But he wasn't alone, as my eyes flicked around me and connected with multiple pairs of eyes, who were they? My eyes lazily fell to the first figure again and I noticed him creeping towards me. I recoiled from him; he was going to kill me wasn't he? When he saw my reaction, he stopped in his steps and held his hands up in submission, trying to convince me that he wasn't a threat. I didn't believe him, only danger followed me, why else would he be here with so many others? A light flashed over him from somewhere off to the side and I made an alarming realisation. These were guardians. They had found me. Or did they even know it was me? I tried to yell at them to leave me alone but the only sound that came from my mouth was a terrible splutter. The guardian began his advance again and my thoughts spun. They couldn't take me, they couldn't. I can't let them. They'll take me back, I can't go back. Thundering footsteps ran towards me and the advancing guardian retreated into the trees. The sound of laboured breathing crept closer and I could feel Nathan gaining on me.

At that point, I'm not sure what I wished for. The guardians to save me, or Nathan to kill me. I was a trapped animal. It was a lose lose situation. I prayed for the ground beneath me to swallow me up but it didn't follow my wishes. My head buried into the gravel, unable to watch. Nathan's blood-freezing cackle called from a few metres away, alerting me at exactly how close he was. That is when the guardians surged into action.

One figure broke away and ran at the strigoi, I tried to call a warning but it never left my lips. The guardian was slaughtered in seconds. Although I didn't like the guardians in my current situation, I didn't want them to die, I wasn't that heartless. Nathan cried out for another guardian to dare attack him but the guardians had frozen after witnessing his sheer strength. The guardian he had just killed effortlessly must have been good for them to react like that. Once they broke from their trance, three surged forward but each were dispatched in a similar manner. Watching Nathan in action was spectacular; horrifying, but spectacular none the less. His speed was mesmerising and his attacks were perfected and with supreme strength. Like some sort of abomination on earth, which in a way, he was. None of the guardians had expected such a strong threat. This time, when they attacked, it was all of them. They sprang in unison at the strigoi, trying to break through his defences and tire him out. One guardian would stab and then retreat out of his grasp as another took their place. It was actually working. Although some still dropped like flies, the number was much less and I watched in pure awe as Nathan was slowly overpowered.

Nobody was aware of what he was going to do next. Just as it seemed the guardians would win, he spun and run out of their group, disappearing into the trees at a speed no guardian could chase. I had watched the whole exchange from the safety of the floor, useless. However, when it finished, my head lolled back and I collapsed to the ground. My limbs unable to hold any of my weight off the floor. I could hear the guardians mumbling vaguely amongst themselves, unable to make out what they were saying. I knew their voices were close but they sounded miles away. My vision swum and I relaxed into the ground – feeling as if it was the most comfortable bed I could be lying in. The blackness gradually closed in on my vision and I didn't fight anymore. A faint shout caught my attention but the luxurious feeling of numbing carried my aches away and I followed it, my eyes falling shut. Footsteps echoed at the back of my pounding head but the rhythmic sound only brought me closer to oblivion. Strong arms wrapped around me and I opened my eyes just enough to see the guardian from the school wall, staring down at me with fear and worry. He held me against his chest and we started swinging in a running action. I gripped his shirt weakly, finding peace in his strength. People shouted around us and I was carried into the back of the vehicle which revved into action the moment we were in but after that…

It was all black.

**Cliffy, sorry! Right, i know this is the first chapter but my life is currently 100% full to the brink and i fear i wont be able to get the next chapter out to you for a few weeks. However, it will definitely come!**

**I ALSO HAVE A MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION! Would you guys kill me if christian was dhampir and Mason was a fire moroi, please let me know!**

**it would mean the world to me if everyone possible could click the follow button and leave me a review of what you think so far. i also have another story which is now complete which you can head on over and have a quick read of, although it's quality definitely lacks.**

**yet again, if you have got this far, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry guys it's been too long! my absence has been inexcusable! after writing a little bit of this chapter, i was hit with writer's block and got absolutely nothing done for weeks. this chapter had been very difficult to write but it is again long.**

**i was amazed at the response my first chapter got, it meant so much to me, all the followers and reviews far outdid my expectations ad i only hope it continues to be like that. you guys are amazing and i hope this chapter is good enough for you.**

**just to clear up a few questions: rose was in London, there is no bond, the va books haven't happened nor will they, this may appear as a rewrite of va but it will follow a different plot and is OOC so please bare with. if i haven't answered your questions, or you have one for me, please ask and i will reply next chapter.**

**BETA-ED BY THE AMAZING COMRADE'SROZA**

DPOV

A multitude of voices hit me like a shockwave as I entered the hall swarming with black and white clad guardians. Clammy stench rose to greet the wave of arrivals but I took my last gulp of fresh air before forcing my way between the bodies to a quiet spot at the far corner of the room. Stoically, I propped myself against the wall and although there was no call for it, I immediately adopted a watching guardian stance and scanned the room for all possible exits and threats. Although I wasn't acknowledged by a single soul, they parted to let me through and kept a courteous distance. It was satisfying knowing that I held these peoples respect, and that I had rightfully earned it through sheer work and determination, but at what cost? No one paused to greet me or start up conversations that contained the little social life our profession allowed us. I was treated like a wondering shadow wherever I went, although I guess that is our job, to be all knowing and invisible. A ghost. But the lack of… life meant that we could talk like a herd of geese when we were given the chance.

I silently mused at the bickering rumours that flew across the room, we are no better than the gossiping teenagers we profit from to protect at Saint Vladimir's Academy. I sympathise with the one who would have to quiet everyone who called to this emergency meeting at this ungodly hour. Not one of us knew the reason but whatever it is, it would have to be extremely important for such measures to be taken at this time of night. I must admit I had thought of a hoard of reasons on the walk over from my room but the mutterings that I had heard in less than ten seconds went beyond the boundaries of absurdity. Unlike the others, I waited in silence, occupying myself with the soft drumming of my heel against the wooden flooring to sooth the tension in my body.

I only noticed the trance I had slipped into when I was abruptly woken from it by the sudden quieting in the room. I welcomed the silence but it only lasted a second before a wave of raised voices rebounded throughout the room yet again. And they were all being thrown at the sole person standing on a small stage with raised arms trying to subdue the crowd. Finally, after many failed attempts, Alberta Petrov managed to control the crowd enough to have everyone's attention. Irritation prickled in me when a particularly loud group beside me decided to ignore the calls for silence. I lightly tapped ones back with my index finger but had no need to motion them to silence since they got the message pretty clearly with that alone. Good.

"Right then, I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you to assembly at this late hour. A situation has come to our attention which we cannot ignore. Some of you will know more about this than others but I'm sure we all reasonably familiar with it. The situation that has brought us together tonight is," she nodded her head to someone on the side line with an amused smile on her face and paused slightly before resuming, "Rosemarie Hathaway." And the room dissolved into chaos.

Rosemarie Hathaway… Rosemarie Hathaway? I had heard that name from somewhere but where didn't spring straight to mind. Confused, I glanced around the room but very few people shared my lack of understanding. However, there were some people who looked like children after their present has been taken away, cringing at the name. My brows furrowed, trying desperately to recall the name. A light bulb went off.

Rosemarie Hathaway was the junior dhampir who had disappeared from the campus two years prior. Even I had heard the stories of her destructive and rebellious personality, constantly the troublemaker. I also knew she was the gifted daughter of Janine Hathaway who refused to do anything with any raw talent she possessed. Since her disappearance, countless rumours had circulated about her whereabouts, mostly including 'bloodwhore' and pregnant speculations. But very few guardians had the same background as myself which explained my neutral position in the matter. However, my automatic belief was that she was dead. No 15 year old with minimal training and a childish attitude could survive in this world with dhampir blood. She would have most likely been attacked by strigoi before she reached the next city and I highly doubt she was armed, let alone capable of fighting back. It's a shame but I doubt a girl like her would have got far anyway, not without a major wakeup call.

"Quieten! Quieten everyone please! I know you all probably have many questions but I assure you they will be answered after we explain our leads. The following pictures were taken in London, UK less than 24 hours ago." She held the projectors remote up and an image instantly popped up on the screen. I gasped.

The subject of the frame was a plain, brick wall; but that wasn't what caught my attention. Scrawled across the surface was a blood red (literally) message which sent a ripple of whispers around the room. The blood was still a vibrant colour against the dull brick but the drips had dried to a stale crimson, indicating the message was less than a couple of days old.

'Rose Hath If you play with fire  
>you're going to get burned.<br>I shall enjoy watching the light leave your pretty eyes.  
>N'<p>

A collective gasp spread around the room, and I myself felt a shiver prickle up my spine. This was something completely un-expecting, and although we are always meant to expect the unexpected, this was something that could be classed as a joke if not for the serious tone. The pure fact that she was alive shocked me, forgetting about the fact she was in danger with someone apparently not to be messed with.

It was definitely possible she went to join the human world, and due to her previous irresponsible actions, may as well have got into trouble with a criminal gang. Secondly, she could have really pissed someone off. And thirdly, the most unlikely scenario, got on the wrong side of a strigoi. But I couldn't help but notice the fire reference. Clearly indicating an element linked often with strigoi. Whatever the situation, I had little hope for this girl who most likely had no way to defend herself, and was probably clueless as to how to hide herself in a situation like this.

Alberta allowed a reasonable pause so that we could digest the words before resuming. "As we can all see, this message if rather disturbing. I have rallied you all here today so that I can organise a…" her mouth opened and closed several times before it found words to describe the situation, "search raid. Although Rosemarie Hathaway left the academy on her own accord and is not classed as a moroi of significance in danger, she is still a pupil of this school until she legally signs out of our guardianship. Her safety and return is still our responsibility until she is of age. Therefore, I am sending thirty guardians to investigate this message and see if they can recover a certain Miss Rosemarie whilst there at it." As she spoke, the volume in the room had gradually crept higher until she was almost shouting to make herself heard, and believed that right now was the correct time to pause. I don't know about anyone one else but I was shocked to the core at her words. Never mind the illegality; it had been unheard of for a search party to be established for the sake of a dhampir, especially one of this scale. Furthered by the fact that we were talking about an un-promised teen with an ugly track record. The only reason it would be done would be if the royals had something to gain, and if there was something, it was clearly not apparent. I looked back at the message over again in my head and an image rose to the forefront of my mind of a girl laying battered and bruised across the street, cowering beneath the wrath of some merciless bastard. The image pricked my like a needle and I was whisked back to when I had witnessed my own mother in a similar position, laid at the end of my father's curled fist. A spike of anger swelled inside me but I tugged it down, he was dealt with and in the past.

"Ten guardians are going to be assigned from the campus to the search, and twenty from court. If you are assigned, please wait at the end to receive your debriefing, these decisions are non negotiable! There will be no moaning or switching attempts, you will deal with what you're given. You will be leaving for England tomorrow at light noon, only pack for a short stay. Here are the names of everyone going: Lee Fischer, Thomas Helks, George Robinson…" and on and on she went as the names slowly got ticked off. And true to her word, no one groaned or let out growls of frustration. I was guessing she had ordered this because she felt no one would be wanting to deal with this infamous Rosemarie, but most chosen were probably excited at the prospect of change and some action. I didn't pay any attention to the names, although I still kept an ear out for my own; yet as expected, it didn't come. I had thought the people chosen would be people who had previous dealings with Rosemarie, and I had been correct. I bemusedly searched the crowd for the most likely personal to be chosen as head of the raid. Hans Croft sprung to mind, along with Guardian Alto and Alberta herself, but there was a little tingling feeling in the back of my mind that it wouldn't be them. But I could have never prepared myself for who it actually was.

"Guardian Belikov."

If my guardian mask hadn't already been fully set up, my jaw would have most likely collapsed to the ground. Countless pairs of eyes swung to examine my resigned frame propped forlornly against the peeling wall, but they failed to unnerve me. My eye popped open like saucers and reeled to Alberta's face. She was looking back at my with an encouraging smile and a hint of sympathy before her mask was fully bashed up again. She quickly resumed the speech, taking everyone's attention off me and back to her whilst I got my mind straight, but none of her words registered. My mind only reeled with the imminent task at hand. Then before I knew, most of the hall started filtering out. A couple of people paused to pat me on the back and mutter congratulations but I barely noticed the faces which came forward. And then quicker than what felt like a blink, the rest of the hall filtered out, except me.

I strode forward, trying to spill as much confidence into my steps. Although the assignment was a complete astonishment, I couldn't ignore the anticipation of being out in the field again. It was the first significant amount of pressure that was being placed on me since… I was last out in the field, but a familiar bubbling feeling tickled at me. Truth is, I can't wait to feel the adrenalin again, the pumping exhilaration. Maybe I wasn't so alarmed at my mission.

Alberta looked me straight in the face, most previous emotion erased from her face, although there was a twinkle of uncertainty behind her stare, assessing how I had taken my role. But I placed a poised mask on my face, assuring her I was fine with it.

"Belikov, I know this might seem a little surprising but I truly believe you are the best one for the job. You have experience in the field and as a leader, experience most of the other guardian's here lack. Now your job for the night is to read through these files and familiarise yourself with Rose. It might look bad but this girl, she has so much fight in her, so much bursting out of her that if she is set on the right track, she could change the world. I'm trusting you Belikov," she chuckled lightly, placing a hefty folder in my hand, before turning away and making her way back towards the door. But not before turning to glance back at me for a final time, "and bring my Rose back safely will you. I've been missing her."

Once I was left truly alone in the great hall, I decided to flick quickly through the papers weighing one side of my body into a tilt. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, only a couple of pages were of proper importance. The rest were a massive stack of disciplinary records and rule infringements. I efficiently singled out the pages I was interested in and skimmed through them rapidly. There were little details for example height, weight, attitude to learning, strengths/weaknesses, friends and the details to her disappearance. Along with these was a small school photo of Rosemarie. Although she likely didn't look a thing like she did in this photo taken four years ago before her puberty spurt, it was enough for me to be capable of singling her out. She smirked mischievously at the camera, as if biding her time to pounce. Her rosy cheeks jutted plumply from her face and her chocolate eyes almost appeared too big for her face, coated by a thick layer of elongated eyelashes. She had a cute, celestial nose which perfectly aligned with the camera and her dark waves of hair cut just below the nape of her neck fluffily fanned out to match the point of her tan-skinned shoulders. I could instantly tell that this was the face of a troublemaker seeking her next victim.

Boy what have I gotten myself into?

As I descended the plane's stairs, I felt a gust of cool air flood over my body, encasing me in it's current of cold air. I tugged at my dusters sides and pulled them closer to myself, trying to break the spell of wind, it worked for only a moment. No matter how much I would have liked to stand there, looking out over the urban landscape, numb from the cool blast, I had to hurry to join my team who were already loading into the SUVs that lined the runway. But I allowed myself a moment to take a deep breath of air before taking down the steps two at a time. When my feet landed upon the frozen grass, I heard a satisfying crunch and glanced around to see the grass was covered in a transparent blanket of ice chips. The sight was beautiful, but nothing like the crystalline drops which coat the Russian landscape in winter.

When I reached my SUV, I felt a pang of disappointment when I saw the driver's seat was already taken, but I didn't complain, not wanting to make a scene in front of the people awaiting my orders. I settled with the last free seat at the back between two, unrecognisable court guardians, although opposite me was a familiar face.

Janine Hathaway.

I had only seen her once or twice briefly, but her presence stuck out like a sore thumb. She had an air of confidence and authority few possessed, and looking at her now, I wondered how she could be the mother of such an exotic looking daughter. Her pale skin typically matched the fiery, auburn hair which was tied roughly in a high ponytail, cut just short enough to display her promise mark and molnijas. Her light, haunting eyes scanned the vehicle like lasers and flicked onto me as soon as I entered the vehicle. I nodded towards her respectfully, surprised at her presence seeing since she is assigned to a moroi in Nepal. She silently assessed me and then returned the nod before turning her stare to the front of the vehicle.

By the time we reached the school, twenty guardians were already set up and awaiting my orders whilst others immediately busied themselves with a task of some sort. The school didn't appear anything other than your average infant school: with one main building, a field, reception and playing area crowded with equipment and apparatus. Randomly coloured, chalk lines covered the gravel ground and paintings littered the walls of multiple things like a height chart, bees and giraffes, times table etc. Our focus only came into view once you rounded the corner to the side of the building, and the photograph did not give it justice.

A message in cold blood was splattered across the length of the wall and smeared in so it ingrained into the brick pores. It was now a crusted, rust colour instead of the fresh scarlet shown on the photo and had a hardened consistency. It was no less than shocking, maybe even that didn't cover it, it was sickening. I was horrified anything would cause such a horrendous scene. I could only imagine what would have happened if the children had found this instead of a fully qualified alchemist in the area. I don't know what Rosemarie had done but she had messed with the wrong people.

The next hours went as a blur, always taking one step forward and two steps back. Progress was slow if not non-existent and our resources were gradually exhausting as night began to creep in. I was beginning to doubt the success of this mission; Rosemarie had vanished. If she had any sense, she would have run for the hills, and if she had, we had no chance. The blood came back as human and no more than four days old. No other strange activity had been reported and there were no signs of strigoi even living in this area. I knew the only thing left was to call a night investigation and search all surrounding neighbourhoods for sign of strigoi life or a certain young woman who is trying to escape.

My jaw clenched, it was infuriating! This had been our only lead, and it had failed. I had already sent some guardians to scope the area for anything but they'd returned empty handed. We had seen no advance for three hours and there was so little time left. Doesn't she know we are here to help? Why couldn't she just stop running for once and allow us to find her. Either she was already dead, or had picked up some pretty amazing skills of escaping guardians over the last couple of years. And it was so infuriating, yet intriguing at the same time. More and more parts of her story didn't add up and now, she was more a mysterious ghost then defenceless runaway.

I reached for my ear piece to switch to night investigation when a small movement snagged my attention. My head whipped round to see a girl no more than 17 years of age clinging to the shadows at the edge of the school ground. Her tanned complexion and dark clothing made her almost invisible apart from her head which poked round the corner. Her eyes were widened in horror as she stared at the wall in a trance.

But even through her fright, she held herself in a powerful stance, watching with her head held high and a hardened face. Her long dark curls were pulled roughly back into a high ponytail and her lean figure had all the right curves that a girl could want. Breathe came from her lips in quick gasps and she had clearly just ran here. Suddenly, she froze and her coffee eyes snapped to meet mine, long and layered eyelashes batting around them. She clung to the wall as if it was the only thing holding her up as her legs trembled softly beneath her.

Rosemarie Hathaway.

There was no doubt in my mind, I was looking directly at Rosemarie Hathaway. She watched me like a deer caught in the headlights. Her defensive stance flexed and her bottom lip quivered slightly from rushed breath that left her; but she just stood there, staring, much like me. I suddenly noticed all the people around us, as if they hadn't been there when I had first seen her. I scanned around me to see if anyone else had seen her, but nobody showed any signs of the encounter, and when I looked back, the spot she had been occupying was empty.

A crackle of electricity sounded from the walkie-talkie I held to my ear before a breathless voice projected from the tiny speaker. "I have just spotted her, travelling just west of the main road, she is heading north down a street named Orchard's Pass, it's a 5 blocks from where your positioned." My heart leapt, _this is it._ "Copy that," I returned, careful to keep my voice lower than a whisper. Returning the small intercom to my duster pocket, I peered into the darkness from my point behind a cluster of trees hiding me from preying eyes. Although night had fallen, we couldn't risk Rosemarie being alerted of us; and she was only five blocks away.

Seeing that no shadows stood out to my keen, Dhampir sight, I moved silently through the trees, searching for a better view of the streets stretched before me. I felt the walkie-talkie vibrate in it's case. "Belikov?" Came the small voice from my pocket. I pulled the device out once again and held it to me mouth, "Yep."  
>"She's on the move towards Team 2, something's not right." My breath quickened as I stared at the device, unsure what to make of the words. This mission had to go smoothly; if something was amiss, there was too high a risk of it failing. "What are your suspicions?"<br>"I'm not sure Belikov," he admitted before the blip told me the line was quiet. That could mean too many things, but I refused to doubt the success of this mission. We literally had her in our grasp.

The image of her face, proud and inquisitive, stuck to the forefront of my mind. The youthful lines of her face, her delicate curves and wide, deep-chocolate eyes. From that one glance, I knew all my preconceptions of her had been wrong; and when she returns, I know many people are going to get a shock.

I jogged lightly to where team 2 gathered around a deserted car park. Although I knew they were there, even I could barely see their watching figures spaced around me. I headed straight to a spare position in the ranks and spoke into the walkie-talkie "we are in position, is she still heading in our direction?"  
>"She is close to the outskirts of your team, heading straight into the centre." My heart rate quickened and sweat began to build in my palms, a tingle of anticipation lurched in the pit of my stomach. She was so close, and this would be our only chance before she disappeared from the face of the earth again. No matter what, this had to work, it will. My mind flashed to the night I failed and a spurt of adrenalin shook through me, fuelled by the feelings of anger and despair. I now have a second chance to make things right, even though things will never be the same again; I had to do this in his memory.<p>

Before I could steady myself again, a lone figure appeared on the uneven ground. It was coming at a weak jog but apart from that, nothing immediately presented itself as a problem. But as she came closer to our trap, I noticed an unevenness in her step, the single arm which wrapped itself around her front, the constant effort to keep from falling to the floor. A ripple of dismay waved over me.

We had been beaten to her.

And I suddenly felt so helpless. Although I had no details on her condition, I had to think of the worst, and that would add too many complications, too many. I had already failed part of the mission, she was in a dangerous – and maybe even critical – position, all we could do was follow the plan and hope nothing else arose. If she was here, after an obvious fight, who else could be coming with her? Would our presence make her situation worse? Will she survive?

I pictured her bright face again, twisted in pain and I felt like I'd been stabbed. Whether it was my duty or not, I instinctively never wanted her to feel pain, loss and vulnerability like so many of us had to deal with. And looking at her now, I had failed her, my mission to protect her. But she continued on, holding herself just above the ground with an expression of steel. Before I could act, her knees buckled and she crumbled to the floor. My breath hitched but I couldn't break protocol.

I barely noticed the progression of our plan until Rosemarie's head snapped to movement before her. Guardian Jenson had stepped from his hidden position to advance on Rosemarie, hand out stretched in a signal of peace. Her whole body tensed but she didn't pick herself up again, sensing her fight was lost. Maybe this would make our job easier.

Until another shadow loomed on the horizon, advancing at high speed I'd only seen in one race. Strigoi. And it was after her. I couldn't help but believe if Rosemarie had escaped, he would be easy to take down. I gave the go ahead for a guardian to engage with him and eliminate him before he became a threat, and returned my gaze to Rosemarie who had also noticed the figure, as well as our attacking guardian. My brow furrowed as she let out a shriek of distress. I flicked back to the fight but only caught a body being dispatched to the ground. _Great, the strigoi was already dealt with._ Distress filled me when I noticed the body had been the guardian under my command._ No lives to be lost, not one._ Contradicting thoughts battled in my head. _This was meant to be an easy threat. This was no easy threat_, _this was one hell of a strigoi. _When I looked back to Rosemarie, her face filled with panic; how had she survived a fight with this 'N'? He must have been playing with her, letting her go for entertainment. Who could be so heartless and merciless? _A strigoi._ Well she was alive, and if we lost no other guardians, that's all we should be worrying about for now.

Three more guardians broke away but they lasted no longer than the last. Dread slowly flooded my body, none of us was prepared for anything like this. We had to come up with something and fast, I grabbed for my walkie-talkie and held it up.

"We can't take him down one at a time. We need to attack at the same time. Exchange blows and then retreat. When I break cover, we all advance." I didn't wait for a reply, I couldn't; only hope everyone had heard. And sure enough, when I broke cover, a ring of guardian's followed. I was the first to break away and strike. The strigoi's attention had been away from me and I aimed for a slash across his back, but he dodged without even glancing my way. Before a second thought, I retreated and two guardian's took my place.

That is how it went. We continued to exchange blows and positions, running forward and back; but very few blows landed. I was shocked at this strigoi's competence. He was so fast and strong, and it seemed he could see in all directions, I had witnessed nothing like it. But eventually, I let myself believe we were finally gaining the upper hand. More blows were landing, and the strigoi was shifting more and more into defence. Three guardians rushed forward to land a finishing blow and I held my breath and waiting for a strigoi's strangled cry, but nothing came. He was suddenly a figure in the distance, lost to us. How he had moved that fast through all of us was beyond me. And he was too fast to follow, that much being obvious. But he had escaped, he was still alive, and still a threat; what kind I didn't know. However, with the way we currently were, all we could do was watch his shadow fade and pray he didn't make another appearance. Mutters of shock echoed around us, and for a moment I forgot why we were here; allowing me to let my emotions run and catch my breath. But Rosemarie's face flashed before me and I spun, scared she would no longer be curled against the gravel, yet there she was. I'm not sure if that was worse.

Hurriedly, I ran forward and assessed her body. The first thing I saw was the puddle of blood surrounding her face like a moat around it's castle. Her face was so pale, it felt as if she would evaporate like a ghost. I couldn't let her. My body worked on auto and my arms reached beneath her broken body and pulled her towards my chest into a bridal hold. Her shaking fist clenched into my shirt, trying to pull strength into itself, but it was a feeble movement. Her eyes fluttered but decided it was a better place shut. Looking down at the girl in my arms, she looked so powerless, so broken, so vulnerable. It was like she was a different person to the strong and resilient woman I had seen before, but the curtain of hair shrouding her and the full face was unmistakeable. She was a very beautiful young girl, a face you would never forget. I gingerly pulled a lock of hair from her softly tanned face as I ran to the closest vehicle, scared I'd hurt her unconscious form. People shouted around us but they were only a blur of noise around us. The only person I concentrated on was the driver who I shouted at to go as fast as he could. Two other people leapt in with me and helped adjust Rosemarie's body so that it lay across the seats.

The SUV lurched to life, causing me to stumble slightly but I righted myself quickly. Awkwardly, I looked around for my seat –finally releasing the breath I'd been holding since Rosemarie had come into sight – but realised it was one of the seats she was sprawled across. I went to kneel before her and assess the injuries for anything life-threatening but the position was already taken by Stan. All I could do was hope she'd last the journey back.

There were two options, we either take her to a nearby moroi hospital and allow them to stabilise her until continuing the flight back to the academy, or fly straight back and have her evaluated in Montana. The sensible thing was to stop, but it would disrupt the mission and leave the remainder of the guardians stranded here with us for quite a few extra days, leading to complications of an unguarded school and moroi charges. However, I couldn't risk losing her because of one silly decision.

"Broken arm, broken ribs, potentially punctured lung, multiple bruising across body, swollen left ankle, multiple lacerations on legs and arm, head trauma, potential concussion or fractured skull, broken nose…" I couldn't bear to listen further. No, she needed medical attention and fast. I cursed under my breath before daring myself to look down at her face again. It was even paler than before, as if wrapped in white tissue paper, but her expression was peaceful in slumber, like an angel. Two tracks of red bled from her nostrils and lined the curves of her lips before trickling off her angular chin. She'd be glad her nose hadn't bent out of place and still sat neatly in perfect alignment. Although the guardians most likely had their different opinions about her beaten and bloodied condition, I couldn't miss the lean muscle and soft pink scars which layered her slim yet curvy figure like a line of protection. Only muscle which took years of conditioning. I marvelled at the mysterious girl before me; and I would never let another person underestimate her again.

"Oh my Rosemarie, what have you gotten yourself into," a soft muttering took my attention. I glanced back to see Guardian Hathaway watching her daughter before looking away again, unable to comprehend the presence of Rosemarie. Although I knew from the files that Janine had not been there through Rosemarie's childhood, no amount of distance can erase a mother's primal love for her child; and even though Rosemarie may not know it, I could see the hints of love through Janine's guardian face for her girl.

Thankfully, the hospital trip did not set us back too much, and any injured guardians were able to receive medical help as well. Luckily, it turns out Rosemarie had few internal injuries and none being life threatening; although there was the worrying aspect of her concussion and when she would wake up. We decided it would be best for Rosemarie to be treated back at the academy and behind its wards. Less than 24 hours later, we were carrying her unconscious form into the infirmary at Saint Vladimir's Academy.

As I watched the doctors carry her away, I could only think of how my job was not yet complete. Rosemarie's fate was still unclear and I wanted to do everything in my power to keep her in the best possible position. After running away like she had, I wouldn't be surprised if Headmistress Kirova expelled her ass all the way across the country, and I sure wasn't going to sit here and see such raw talent and fire be turned out to nothing. So as much as I wanted to walk out of the door leading from the infirmary, I could only make my legs move towards the sitting area to wait for the final verdict on Rosemarie's condition.

It was only mere minutes before Alberta purposefully strode through the door and made a beeline for me after consulting the nurse. "Any news?" I questioned.  
>"Nope, she's still passed out like Sleeping Beauty," she shook her head in exasperation, "you know, I would like to thank you for the trouble you've put in to this mission, I doubt anyone else would have brought her back in one piece. I knew you were the right person to assign this to. We can only hope Kirova also sees it as luck that Rosemarie is back here safe. Although I highly doubt that ever happening, so as long as she's not expelled, I think that's about as far as the luck will stretch. Rosemarie may be an uncontrollable and infuriating girl, but she has a good heart, and good intentions. I really hope you see that in her. Gee I don't know what I would have done if she had died." Alberta rambled more to herself than anyone, needing an outlet on the recent developments. I knew she had been close to Rosemarie, but I had no clue how close.<p>

"What do you think of the situation we found her in? A lot of people were saying it was a strigoi 'playing with his food'," I asked, brows furrowed. Somehow, I didn't believe what the rest did but if they weren't correct, I don't see how else she escaped. I doubt she had been able to fight a strigoi 20 guardians couldn't kill, even if she had been training solidly for two years, which in itself was not likely.

"I honestly don't know what to make of this. I wouldn't say I'd agree but then again, there's no other logical answer at the moment. We will just have to wait and see. Just promise me you'll do everything in your power to keep her here and training because Kirova is wanting to talk to you." I wasn't surprised at all that Kirova wanted to speak to me, this was a big event and she herself had decisions to make. "I promise, thank you," I murmured before dismissing myself, affirming I would check on Rosemarie later in the day when her condition had progressed.

Just as I had exited the building, a petite figure barrelled straight into me in their haste. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I… I have to go."  
>"Princess?" I replied in shock at the sight of my charge Vasilissa Dragomir dressed in a silk nightie and crumpled jumper with hair rumpled like she had sprung from bed seconds ago.<br>"Guardian Belikov, oh please excuse me. I heard Rose was here. Is it true you brought her back? Is she ok? I need to see her. Please say she's ok!" The princess rambled before looking up at me apologetically. "Shh, she's fine and safe Princess; just unconscious. I'm sure the doctors will allow you in to visit but… be careful." I was taken aback at the level of emotion Vasilissa was expressing and I had no experience consoling teenage girls so it was all I could think of saying, hoping it was the right thing. What I didn't expect was for her to throw her slim arms around my large torso in a hug muttering sorry's and thank you's into my shirt. I stiffened at her display but brought myself to patting her back gently before untangling her arms from around me. Her face was bright red which contrasted greatly to her typical pale complexion and her eyelashes glistened with moist, unshed tears; green eyes darting around her like a lost child.

Like Rosemarie, she was also a very pretty young lady, but in a completely different way; like they had come from different universes. Her face was delicate and soft, big jade eyes watching innocently, locks of hair styled to frame her unblemished face carefully. It was an innocent and sweet look which was pampered until it glowed, matching her slim figure. Her personality was polite and charismatic grown from years of people scrutinizing her every move, always forgiving and understanding, a well-known trait amongst the Dragomirs. In comparison, Rosemarie was dishevelled and rude, but she had an unmissable fierceness and power.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Have a good day Guardian Belikov." She apologised quickly before spinning and pushing into the infirmary.

"So I take it the mission was a success?" Kirova questioned as I stood before her table. Funny greeting really. "Yes, there were a couple of issues but Miss Hathaway's condition is stable and improving."  
>"So, what developments did you recover from the mission?" And so I recounted the course of the last few days to her in detail, trying to pass off the problems like controlled mishaps and emphasising anything which helped Rosemarie's position. Kirova stared at a paper in front of her with a bored expression as I spoke for nearly half an hour.<p>

"Right, thank you Guardian Belikov. As you can see, I'm in a compromising position. I'm sure you have investigated Rosemarie's past and her blatant disregard for her elders, or learning for that matter. Although you may believe I'd want to cast her out at the first opportunity, like you said, she has so much potential I feel like exploding when she so clearly throws it away, and she has grown on me over the years dare I say. I would hate to see her living her days in a 'blood whore' commune. But I can see no possible way that she can catch up with missed training in time for graduation. And even if she does graduate, she wouldn't possibly be allowed a moroi assignment, she'll most likely spend her days doing paper work and god only knows how much that would drive her completely insane."

I sympathised with her, and I also knew this gave me a shot at helping Rosemarie. Why Janine wasn't here pleading against Rosemarie's expulsion escaped me, but I gave my promise. "Why not give her a mentor? I had one in Russia, surely it can be done?" It stung mentioning my old mentor Galina, she had been turned strigoi a couple of years back in an attack on her moroi, her whereabouts were unknown but she had been lethal dhampir, one could only imagine what she was like strigoi. My tone was hopeful as I bargained Rosemarie's future, I didn't even remember thinking up the mentor idea before it had spilled from my lips.

"Good idea but who? Any guardian with knowledge of Rose would run for their life and I don't blame them. So who? You?" I hung my head I defeat. She was right, even when I didn't know Rosemarie like the others, I didn't want the job as a mentor. It was lazy and skittish but all I wanted to do was guard the school until Vasilissa graduated and then follow her like any dutiful guardian. Mentoring an unruly, uninterested dhampir was not one of my plans. "That's what I thought," muttered Kirova. And then I did the most impulsive move of my life.

"I'll do it."

I stared at the two girls in a trance-like state; watching through the small glass square on the door at the sleeping forms. The princess snuggled into the back of an armchair clasping Rose's hand afraid if she let go, Rose would leave her alone again; and Rose still unconscious on the hospital bed with her hair fanned around her with a hardened, empty expression on her lips. They were so contrasting – one so light and bubbly, whilst the other dark and mysterious – it intrigued me. And I still wasn't sure whether agreeing to be Rosemarie's mentor was the worst decision of my life or not. Maybe I had just bitten off way more than I could chew, but time had yet to tell. I could only hope that for her sake, she would listen to me and act appropriately to the chance she has been given. Even a blind man would be able to see her fire and promise from a mile off. I'll most likely be regretting my choice after a few days spent as her shadow but there's no going back now.

**as you can probably tell, the n on my keyboard was failing so sorry if i have missed one. please leave me your thoughts in the review box and press the follow/favourite. you guys are awesome! love you**


End file.
